Upon impact, structures using conventional latch assemblies, such as vehicle storage bins, or glove compartments, may be susceptible to unlatching. For example, the impact of an automobile accident may force the storage bin open. As the storage bin opens, items that were stored within the storage bin may be ejected into the vehicle cabin. The ejected items become moving projectiles that may ultimately cause harm to the occupants of the vehicle, and/or damage the interior of the vehicle.
Thus, a need exists for a latch assembly that remains in a latched position even when unintended external forces are exerted upon it. Further, a need exists for a latch assembly that ensures that a corresponding structure, such as a storage bin door, remains closed during an impact, such as an automobile accident.